<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Goes Wrong Until Everything Goes Right by NonchalantCHAOS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446945">Everything Goes Wrong Until Everything Goes Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantCHAOS/pseuds/NonchalantCHAOS'>NonchalantCHAOS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acquaintances to Lovers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Blushing, Choking, Coffee spill, Consenting Adults, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Humor, Insecurities, Kissing in cars, Mina - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Yearning, blonde Mina, chaeyoung, dahyun, disco car wash, mention of depression, mention of tzuyu, michaeng, misfortune, mutual understanding, pigeon shit, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantCHAOS/pseuds/NonchalantCHAOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry I almost killed you.”</p><p>  “Don’t worry about it, I’ve always wanted a near death experience.” </p><p> Chaeyoung looked at her in horror but all Mina did was give her a wicked smile. Just in what kinda shit did she get herself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Goes Wrong Until Everything Goes Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! This fic has been sitting in my trash for monthsss but I decided to revive it as a gift to you guys for the upcoming new year. I'm so excited to post new stories for you next year and all the years to come, for you all to enjoy and watch as the w/w love stories we all yearned for as kids and teens, unfold. </p><p>P.s. If you haven't checked out my previous works "Midnight drives under diamond skies" and "Dalgi", I would appreciate it so much if you did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung threw herself face first on her bed, surrounded at all sides by piles of clothes thrown recklessly over any and every surface of her bedroom in search for something decent to wear for her date with Mina. No, she was not making this up, it wasn’t a figment of her imagination. She still replayed the moment in her head, a mix of horror, excitement and disbelief flooding all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe Mina, the most intimidating person she had ever encountered, was interested in</span>
  <em>
    <span> her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had pined after her friend, well, acquaintance, for years on years. She was just about to give up when one day, one of those days it physically hurt to get out of bed, mind muddled, she spilled an iced coffee on Mina’s crisp and immaculate clothes. She watched in horror as the brown stain bloomed on the white fabric, stretching and dripping. She mentally slapped herself for being so clumsy, steeling her sensitive eardrums to be screamed at but instead was met with a throaty laugh as Mina proceeded to say the words Chaeyoung least expected to hear… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope you don't spill anything on me on our date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She had smirked and walked away, leaving Chaeyoung with an empty cup, red cheeks and a stomach full of butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d thought it was a joke at first, a product of Mina’s flirty nature but her doubts were shut down a couple hours later when Mina sent her a text with a time, date and place. She would have fallen down the stairs reading it if Dahyun hadn’t yanked her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Look! She wasn't just fuckin’ around!” Chaeyoung thrust her phone into Dahyun’s face, making her go cross-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Huh, looks like she finally had the guts to ask you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What?! You knew she was into me?!” Chaeyoung’s jaw dropped, Dahyun tapped her chin, closing her mouth. Her volume was beginning to attract onlookers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You two are so oblivious.” She laughed and walked off, leaving Chaeyoung fidgeting in place, mind racing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ------ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dressing up, like everything else, was a chore to her. Her friends called it being low maintenance but she called it being depressed. They didn’t know that though, so she always let their remarks slide. She didn’t have the energy to care about her appearance. Her mind was always racing a hundred miles a minute. Like it was now, suffocating herself in scratchy wool and the smell of corduroy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She groaned, picking up a brown cardigan next to her and throwing it at the wall. She wished she had Tzuyu’s sense of style right about now. She wanted so desperately to impress Mina, she always did. Mina was always so composed, regal and alluring, lighting up any room she walked into. She was the exact opposite of Chaeyoung with her short stature, ketchup stained hoodies, clumsy nature and social inadequacy. This made her disbelief even more palpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As she lay there in bed, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and onto her temples as she thought about the million ways she was likely to fuck this up. What if she laughed at the wrong thing or worse, made a horrible joke? What if she chewed her food too loudly or ordered something childish and unsophisticated? Or what if dating Mina was nothing like it was in her head? If they had nothing in common? Or worse, if Mina thought it was a mistake, dating Chaeyoung, a waste of time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was aware of how much better Mina was than her, that Mina was probably dating her out of sheer boredom or, god forbid, pity. How could she be so stupid? Her fingers inched towards her phone on the bedside table, her mind racking up excuses to text her to get out of it, an event she had been fantasizing about for years. She was destined to choke, like she did with everything that came in her path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But... maybe she was being stupid, stupid for thinking all of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She took a deep breath and sucked it up, she could cry in bed later. Grabbing her cleanest pair of jeans and lucky sweater, she threw them on and was out the door with her keys. They bounced against each other, ringing in her ears like bells, echoing in her head. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  She’d picked up Mina from her apartment. Fingers fidgeting in her lap as she’d waited for her date to walk out, heart beating out of her chest. The smell of her strawberry shampoo wafted into her nostrils as Mina got into the passenger seat. Her hair still damp, droplets of water sliding down her neck achingly slow. Chaeyoung gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   She’d almost swerved into the wrong lane and crashed because her hands were so sweaty on the wheel. They were lucky to be alive. Mina had hung on to the handle bar on the roof until her knuckles were white the whole drive to the restaurant. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  The place Mina had picked was quaint and rustic, the dim glow of the dangling, bare lightbulbs above gave off a sense of warmth Chaeyoung appreciated. The windows were big and open, letting in a gust of a benign spring breeze that ruffled their hair and kissed their cheeks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They sat facing each other on the low wooden benches, neither had uttered a word yet. Chaeyoung wanted to dig a hole and jump in. The atmosphere was too uncomfortable to withstand despite the homely ambiance. She kept raking her fingernails across the fake wood, peeling off the gloss. She thought of herself as ‘prone to awkwardness’ so she recited her motto in her mind “Awkwardness is mental, awkwardness in mental, awkwardness is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Are you a Cancer?” Mina asked, taking a sip of her water, ice cubes tumbling as she brought it to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “D-do I have cancer?” Chaeyoung's eyes bugged out of her head. How blunt did you have to be to ask someone that? Mina spit water back into her glass. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed silently into it for a couple seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No, I meant, is your zodiac sign Cancer?” Mina’s eyes were bright with amusement, her mouth split into a smile. Chaeyoung’s composure faltered even more. She was so embarrassed, she could feel the heat spreading upwards to her face, suddenly feeling suffocated. How could she have misheard that?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, what makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t know your just very…inward? Your eyes tend to flit across the room. Always have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, sorry, it’s just really hard for me to maintain eye contact with people, and dogs, and snakes, and- I’ll stop now.” She pried her eyes away from the potted plants by the entrance and tried to look at Mina who burst out giggling at her attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You’re so cute.” Mina looked at her over the rim of her glass. Chaeyoung turned her head to the side, focusing on an elderly couple by the window sharing a piece of cheesecake, she hid her rose cheek under her palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She sneaked a glance at Mina when she was sure the other girl wasn’t looking. She took in her comfortable attire, she was surprised to not see her in her usual trench coats and billowy blouses. She looked younger, awake and happy. She didn’t look as uptight as she did on campus or at their usual social settings, she looked… relaxed. This made her heart flutter. She liked to think Mina looked like this because she was with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They had both ordered some kind of pasta with creamy sauce and shrimp. Chaeyoung sniffed the plate in front of her and hummed in delight. She loved pasta, and seafood even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She heard it before she saw it, a loud slurping, she could basically feel the sauce running down her chin at the sound. When she looked up at Mina, her eyes widened. She was devouring her meal, chewing with her mouth open and everything. Chaeyoung couldn’t believe she had been worried about the way she ate. She should be grossed out by this, right?...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shit, sorry, I’m being gross.” Mina laughed, wiping her chin and mouth area with a cloth napkin and throwing it carelessly to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s ok, I like girls who eat.” Chaeyoung slapped her hand over her lips once the words escaped her, the double meaning sinking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mina gasped with laughter, an ugly snorting laugh. She coughed and hacked into her fist, her face slowly turning blue, seemingly choking on a piece of shrimp that had lodged in her throat as she laughed. Chaeyoung started panicking, perspiration beginning to bloom at the nape of her neck and palms. The few people closest to their table looked over in alarm. A waiter ran towards their table, fear etched on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Did she just kill her date?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mina was sitting on the curb outside the restaurant, arms wrapped around her knees, when Chaeyoung came out through the glass double doors, handing her her second water bottle after the ill fated ‘incident’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Chaeyoung sat next to her on the sun heated asphalt, wincing as her ass came in contact with it. “I’m sorry I almost killed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t worry about it, I’ve always wanted a near death experience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chaeyoung looked at her in horror but all Mina did was give her a wicked smile. Just in what kinda shit did she get herself into?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I basically choked you!” Chaeyoung shouted at her, exasperated. How could she be so cool with what just happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a turn off, trust me.” Mina winked at her, willing her to catch on. Her breath caught, she melted like ice cream under the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m surprised you haven’t disappeared in an Uber yet. Anyone else would have.” Chaeyoung laughed dryly with her gaze concentrated on her dirty boot laces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, I'm not just anyone.” Mina responded just as dry as Chaeyoung’s laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t mean it like that.” She put her head in her hands, it was better to keep her mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I like you, Chaeyoung. Do you know that? Cus I feel like you don’t like me. If not, please tell me now.” Mina sounded resigned and defeated, it broke Chaeyoung’s heart. Her head whipped up immediately at the last part. She was in utter disbelief. Everyone liked Mina, how could she think that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s impossible not to like you, you’re perfect.” Chaeyoung thought Mina would like to hear such a compliment but instead she saw her face fall even deeper. She knew she wasn’t exactly answering her question or clearing up her doubts but she was too afraid to say something that would make her vulnerable in case Mina’s intentions weren’t the ones she displayed or if at the end of the day Mina’s admiration turned into distaste for her. She was also surprised to hear Mina express some sort of insecurity, she was probably the most confident person she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they weren’t as different as Chaeyoung thought...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Except I’m not.” She whispered into her knees so faintly that Chaeyoung almost didn’t catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Guess you’re right. You kinda made a mess of yourself in there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mina looked over at her and cracked a smile that lit up her face in the mid afternoon sunshine. Chaeyoung didn’t care what she said, Mina was perfect in her eyes, open mouth chewing, ugly laugh and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chaeyoung stood up and extended her hand towards Mina for her to take. She hoped it wasn’t sweaty. “Let’s have a do-over?” Mina took it without hesitation. Her warmth radiated all over Chaeyoung’s body at the touch, sending tingles down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They walked hand in hand to Chaeyoung’s car. She almost passed out when she took in the scene in front of her. Dozens of pigeons were flocking around her car, taking shits all over it, big blobs of white splattering on metal. Shit was all over the handles, windows, hood, you could barely see the black paint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She ran towards it, her arms flailing around her head as she tried to shoo them off, shouting curses. Certainly she had made an enemy of the gods to receive this sort of bad luck. Not even her lucky sweater could spare her today of some sort of tragedy or embarrassment. She could hear Mina behind her laughing on the sidewalk, she was basically wheezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Fucking bitchass pigeons!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, attracting a crowd for the second time today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Just *wheeze* get in…” Mina doubled over clutching her stomach, trying to catch her breath. “I know a good car wash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    They spent five minutes trying to find a way to open the car doors without touching pigeon shit. Chaeyoung finally got hers open with her dirty shoelace that she discarded afterwards. Her boot felt loose on her foot. Mina had to hop over the driver's seat to get to the passengers' side which Chaeyoung didn’t mind since she got to stare at Mina’s butt while she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “We’ll get ice cream right after. I promise.” She turned the key in the ignition, praying the engine wouldn't explode too. She decided not to jinx it by putting that out into the universe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Mina gave her the directions for the cute little car wash place. Once they got there she paid the guy, who looked bored out of his mind, and they drove inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Chaeyoung’s eyes widened as she took it all in. It wasn’t just a regular car wash, it had a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and music playing over speakers. They were awash in neon purple, pink and blue lights, turning Mina’s blonde hair into a prism of colors. She looked ethereal. It was their very own little bubble of magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey, I’m sorry today has been such a disaster.” Chaeyoung said in a low voice, averting her gaze as she watched the car being enveloped in soap suds, drowning them in a gigantic bubble bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Actually, this has been the best date I’ve ever been on. I haven’t laughed like this in a very long time. Thank you for being so… you, and not putting on a façade like most people do around me. So please, don’t beat yourself up for things you can’t control.” Mina put a hand on her shoulder, she could feel the softness of her skin through the thin fabric of her sweater, she yearned to trace her fingers through Mina’s arms, to feel the goosebumps rise under her fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chaeyoung looked over at her, realizing they were much closer than they had been before. They held each other's gazes across the chasm Chaeyoung wished to close. She marveled at the way Mina’s eyes changed color with the lights, two glowing mirror balls. She wanted to dance under them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But it was more than that. She saw Mina’s mutual yearning, sheer want and realized...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m so stupid.” Chaeyoung whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mina pulled away, as if snapped out of a trance, her brows furrowed. Water splashed across the window panes making them both jump in their seats. Chaeyoung laughed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mina, I’m so stupid. I thought this was a joke to you. That you were too good for someone like me. That you could never actually like me and even if you did, you’d stop once you got to know me. But you haven’t, after every stupid thing I’ve said and done today, you still want me. And Goddamn do I want you too, I’ve wanted you for years and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mina cut her off by grabbing the back of her neck and smashing their lips together. Chaeyoung gasped against her lips, eyes opened in shock. Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered closed as she smiled into the kiss. She thought this was something that only happened in the movies, not to her. She wasn’t the girl who got the girl or slid into romance like it was second nature, more like tripped her way into misfortune. She pushed away all those irrelevant thoughts because this was reality. Mina was kissing her, Myoui Mina, who wanted her just as much as she did. Mina who genuinely wanted her for who she was, because of her flaws, not despite them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of being loved didn’t feel so daunting to her anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She kissed her back fiercely, the colors of the rainbow exploding behind her eyelids, she was barely aware of security cameras. The staff was probably watching the most precious moment of her life unfold, but for once she didn’t feel self conscious. Nor did she pay mind to the constant splashing of water that rocked the car this way and that. Instead, she was hyper aware of the way Mina’s lips molded perfectly into hers, chapped and sweet as honey, the press of her palm against her back, steadying her in her seat, reassuring and tender.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Chaeyoung had always dreamed of floating on a cloud as a child, the bliss and softness of it all, a place where worries washed away with the rain. She thought kissing Mina, colors and lights dancing on their skin in the cozy interior of the car, synth lulling them into paradise, wasn’t so different. Even though her heart soared, Mina’s caresses across her cheek kept her grounded. There was no other thing she’d rather be doing. She thanked herself for not grabbing her phone and cancelling just because of insecurities that were solely in her head. She would have missed this, and now that she knew what it felt like, she didn’t want to go back to a life where she couldn’t kiss Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mina with her reckless table manners, ridiculous laugh and beautiful vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, Chaeyoung felt cold but there was an odd, welcomed lightness to the set of her shoulders now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She could see the sunlight starting to peek out through Mina’s eyes, neon colors washing away into golden light. She was hesitant to extract her gaze from the girl in fear that she was just an illusion. Just as the car hit the end of the tunnel, the needle bursting their magic bubble, Mina brushed her lips against her cheek, a touch as light as a feather and said... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “At least you didn’t spill anything on me this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for yall's love and support, happy New Year!!! To those of u reading in the future, I hope 2021 was better than this bs of a year *She writes as Aliens approach Earth and zombies crawl out of the ground*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>